The Secret Saturdays: Next Generation
by Steampunk-Gypsy
Summary: Over 20 years in the future, Zak and Wadi are a family of 5, with enemies after something different than Kur. New characters, new villains, but based off of the same old show you know and love! Hope you enjoy!


**Episode 1_  
_**

_A hooded figure ran between the buildings, hiding in the shadows. She  
turned a corner and looked back to make sure no one was following her,  
and slipped inside the dimly lit store. Obscurities lined the shelves but  
she walked straight to the back, focusing her attention on the man  
standing at the counter, and he paid even more attention to her.  
"I heard you have something I've been looking for," her eerie voice  
hissed underneath the hood of her stained, ragged robes.  
"So," said the shop owner, with a slight British accent. He looked like  
he was only about 20 years old, maybe younger with light brown hair and  
dark brown eyes. "You're the famous 'Corrupt Conjurer', huh? I heard  
you'd been asking around for them, but I never thought you'd come."  
"Well, you thought wrong, didn't you? Now, do you have them or not?"  
He looked around and hurried to the front of the store, flipping the  
"Open" sign to "Closed," and locking the door. Shutting off the lights as  
he walked back, he nodded. "Follow me." _

"Well, you're busted," said Andrew.  
"No I'm not... This just needs some... Some glue! That's all we need,"  
said Arianna, pacing back and forth, careful not to step on the broken  
glass.  
"Glue could work... But you'll probably wanna use some tape too, and more  
glue, maybe some more tape and, oh right, pixie dust," Andrew replied.  
"It's not funny!" she yelled. "Maybe... Maybe Mom and Dad just won't  
notice!"  
"Ari, you broke Mom's blue tiger vase, I think she's going to notice!"  
"Well it wasn't my fault!"  
"Who did it then?"  
"You know I can't control my powers! You shouldn't have scared me like  
that!"  
"Well you could at least try to control them! If you just meditated daily  
like Grandma said-"  
"I tried that, and it didn't work, ok? Anyways, maybe we can find a  
replacement..."  
"Did you even pay attention to Mom's story? That's from some village in  
China, and if you haven't noticed, we kind of live thousands of miles  
away from there!"  
"Well we could try to find one online or-Wait... Get me my MVP!"  
"What are you-"  
"Just do it!"

_"Should be around here somewhere..." He put the flashlight in his mouth  
and lifted up a wooden crate. He set it aside and grabbed the flashlight,  
shining it on the ground. A rat scurried away as he knelt down, searching  
the basement floor.  
"You seem unsure of yourself," the conjurer noted. "Are you sure this is  
not just a waste of my time?"  
"Don't worry, it's here," he replied. "Can't make it too easy to find,  
now can I? Ah, here we go." He carefully lifted up a wooden plank, and  
put it on top of the crate. The flashlight revealed a rusty handle, sunken  
beneath the boards. He set aside two more boards and reached for the  
handle.  
"Don't you suppose there should be more of a security system?"  
"Not many even know of it's existence, so-"  
"Yes, but what about the ones who do? Enough people knew for me to find  
it's location. Do you even know what some of those people may want to use  
it for? Can you really trust just anyone with it? Can you even trust me  
with it?"  
"I know it isn't in the best care," he admitted, lifting up the handle.  
The flashlight showed the top of ladder, as rusty as the handle. He began  
to climb down. "But it's in a better place than it was before. Besides  
that, I've heard the rumors... I know who you are, what you've done and  
your aura says it all. Now, do you want it or not?"  
"You know nothing," she muttered. "Why else do you think I came?"  
"Good, now come on, I can't hang onto this ladder all day." _

"Uncle Doyle!" Arianna yelled.  
"Hey," he replied. "Look, I'm kind of bus-Oh crud." He lunged forward as  
an explosion came into view behind him.  
"I'm guessing this is a bad time," said Arianna.  
"You think?" Doyle ducked.  
"Wait! Ooh, are you fighting Finster?" she asked.  
"Didn't I tell you Finster's long gone?" Doyle asked. "Look, as much as  
I'd love to chat, I'm gonna have to call you back."  
Before she could say anything, there was a loud thud and the screen went  
blank.  
"That was your brilliant plan?" asked Andrew. "You do know Mom got that  
vase 20 years ago, right?"  
"Yeah, but she also said Uncle Doyle was there too! See, I do pay  
attention!"  
"Mom and Dad are coming back any minute. What are you going to do then?"  
"I'll just... I'll just hide it!"  
"You don't think Mom will notice?"  
"It's just a vase... I mean, how important can it really be?"  
"You have no idea," said a voice from behind her, causing her to jump,  
just barely keeping control of her powers.  
"Mom!" she gasped. "I-I uh... Um..."  
"Alright, what happened?" someone else asked.  
"Oh, hey Dad!" said Arianna. "It-It really wasn't my fault this time, I  
mean..."  
"I told you we shouldn't have left that vase out," he said to Wadi.  
"You're blaming me for this?" she asked Zak. "But-"  
"Well, I'll just uh, let you two settle this," Arianna said quietly. "See  
ya later! Come on Andrew."

_"Well, we're close," said the shop owner.  
"Show me," she hissed.  
"Of course." He walked over to the wall and removed a panel and pressed  
his hand up against the wall, and pushed a button that blended into the  
fading colors that rested behind the panel. "We may not have much of a  
security system, but the ancients who built this place sure did make it  
hard to get to." A section of the wall next to them rose up slowly, and  
he walked through, with the conjurer following. He shone the flashlight,  
towards two doorways, each leading to a maze of corridors. He chose the  
one on the left, and lead her through, without coming to any dead ends.  
They were in a small, dark room, with just enough space for both of them.  
He turned to the wall and set the flashlight down. He felt around his  
neck and carefully placed his fingers underneath the golden chain,  
lifting it up over his head. The conjurer picked up the flashlight, and  
the silver amulet gleamed in the dim light. She watched him as he placed  
the yin yang charm into the circular grove in the wall, and the floor  
began to slowly lead them further down below.  
"This is quite impressive," she admitted. "Not that great, but certainly  
impressive."  
"My ancestors built it... They built this whole place, hundreds and  
hundreds of years ago," he explained as the floor came to a stop.  
"I know... That amulet... You're in the correspondence."  
"I'm just surprised you're not," he told her, leading her down the long  
hallway.  
"Well of course I'm not," she replied. "My ancestors... They weren't as  
great as yours, or the others."  
"Still, I thought they'd make an exception... Especially for you...  
Anyways, there's one more ladder up ahead then we'll be there... But  
before you do... I just want to know one thing."  
"Well?"  
"What are you planning to do with them?"  
"Return them to their rightful owners."  
"You mean... You know who-"  
"Of course I do. Now I have a question for you."  
"What would that be?"  
"Why are you willing to let them go so easily... They've been in your  
family for generations, right?"  
"I have my reasons."  
"I answered your question now you answer mine. You're supposed to protect  
them at any cost, and you're willing to sell them to someone you don't  
even know?"  
"It's not like I don't know you... You may not remember, but that's...  
That's not important. It may be my family's job to protect them, but I  
don't want to. Once they're in your hands, they'll be better off. Now do  
you want them or not?"  
"Of course I do! But what... What are you talking about? What exactly  
don't I remember?"  
"I told you it's not important... Come on."  
"Fine... It's not like I came all this way to hear you plant lies in my  
head."  
He ignored her, and led her down the ladder. The words she told him  
before... "You know nothing," stuck in his head, tempting him to scream  
out the truth, but he needed to get rid of them. He didn't want anything  
to do with his heritage, and he wanted her to take them. He needed her  
to._

"It wasn't my fault!" Arianna argued, flipping her black hair over her  
shoulder.  
"Well it wasn't mine!"  
"Can you two keep it down?" they heard someone ask. A silver-haired girl  
with light green eyes stood in the doorway they just walked by.  
"You wish," Arianna muttered.  
"Good thing I always get what I want," she replied.  
"Alana, I don't think you could sound any more spoiled," Arianna replied.  
"And I don't think you two could sound any more like Mom and Dad when  
they argue. I don't care what you do, just stay away from my room," she  
replied, and the door slid into place behind her.  
"'Just stay away from my room,'" Arianna mimicked.  
"I heard that!"  
"I think we should go now," Arianna said quietly and she and Andrew ran  
down a few more hallways. Suddenly, a purple beast shot around the  
corner, and Arianna and Andrew rammed into it. A startled Arianna  
accidentally shot one of the lights above them with her powers and bits of  
glass fell as the light flickered and then went out. "Ow! Rak, watch  
where you're going!"  
The Rakshasa got up quickly, and faced the hallway around the corner. He  
growled, and lunged forward.  
"What the... What's going on?" Arianna asked as Andrew helped her up.  
He peeked around the corner. "It's Nessa," he whispered.  
"Her again? Maybe if we get rid of her Mom and Dad will let you off the  
hook," Arianna whispered.  
"What do you mean me? You're the one who broke it."  
"Well we'll both be in trouble if we don't do something quick, so do you  
wanna help Rak or not? Because I don't think he can hold her down much  
longer."  
"Let's go," said Andrew, putting his arm out in front of Arianna. "But  
I'll handle 'weapons' and since transforming seems to be the only thing  
you can do-"  
"Alright, alright I get it, just go," said Arianna, reaching for the  
bottom of her shirt.  
"What are you-"  
"Relax, I'm wearing a tank top... I just don't need another shirt to rip  
in half. Go, I'll be right there."  
Andrew turned the corner to see Andy, their Andean Wolf biting at Nessa's  
leg. He aimed high, just as Nessa noticed him, and shot a ball of light  
out of the palm of his hand, hitting her just before she could reach for  
her weapon, causing her to fall backwards.  
Nessa was fairly pretty woman, but the only hint of it when she wore her  
mask rested within her wavy blonde hair. She wore a deep purple V-neck,  
with a lighter turtleneck underneath, held together by a yellow and white  
belt around her waist. She was a great fighter, even though she had a  
loose purple skirt with tights underneath, fitting into her black boots.  
She wasn't their most threatening enemy, but considering how many times  
they've had to battle her, she was definitely one of their most annoying.  
"What do you want?" Andrew asked, throwing another light ball, as white  
as his hair, in her direction, hitting her shoulder.  
She spoke with hints of a Russian accent. "Now," she struggled to reply,  
clutching her shoulder, "why would I tell you that?"

_"Here we are," he said, jumping off the bottom of the ladder, and shining  
the flashlight around the room. There were four single shelves, each  
sticking out of one of the walls. He walked forward to one of them with  
the conjurer following behind. "This, is what you came all this way for."  
"What are you waiting for? Open it."  
"Do you have the money?"  
"Of course I do. I want to make sure I'm getting my money's worth, is that  
too much to ask?"  
"Not at all," he sighed, and reached into his pocket and taking out a  
key. He slowly unlocked the box, revealing two amulets resting in the  
satin.  
"Here's the money, just give me what I came for," she said, laying it  
onto the shelf, next to the box.  
"Are you sur-"  
"Of course I am."  
"Take them. They're your responsibility now." _

Andrew turned to see a pure black tiger bursting around the corner,  
running at Nessa, full speed. Nessa pulled out concussion grenades, and  
threw them at Arianna, one nicking her leg as the others flew by, just  
missing her. Nessa aimed her wrist blaster at Arianna, and fired, just  
before Arianna was able to pounce. She dodged it, just barely, as Andrew  
flung a ball of light at Nessa.  
"Brats," Nessa muttered, activating her jet pack as the ball of light  
just missed her head. She clutched her shoulder with one hand and flew  
down the hallway.  
"I'm going after her," said Andrew. "Can you get yourself out?"  
"Dude," she replied with telepathy, "I'm a tiger, what do you think?"  
He rolled his eyes and ran down a different hallway, with Andy following  
him. He came to a stop at a huge hole a the end, and took a step back,  
nearly tripping on the Andean wolf.  
"Andre-What the heck is that thing?" Arianna asked in human form, now  
wearing her yin yang shirt.  
"Nessa probably blew a hole in the wall to get in," Andrew replied.  
"Maybe we can still catch up to her, co-"  
"She's no where near here anymore, Ari. I think we got her before she got  
too far, but I just wanna know why she came at all."  
"How did this not trip the alarm system?" Arianna asked, gently touching  
the uneven rim of the hole.  
"Maybe when Mom and Dad got back..."  
"We should probably go tell them about this now. Andy, Rak, can you stand  
guard while we're gone?" she asked them, and knelt down, facing Andy. He  
barked happily, and she patted his head. "Good boy. Alright, you know  
what to do."  
Arianna and Andrew ran down countless hallways, passing Alana's room and  
seconds after she opened the door and yelled after them angrily. She  
followed them throughout the house until they found their parents.  
"Mom!"  
"Dad!" Arianna shouted, trying to catch her breath. "There's... There's  
a-"  
"Nessa got in!" Andrew shouted.  
"Yeah! There's... There's this huge hole in the wall back that way, but  
we got rid of her!"  
Alana came into the room, interrupting her siblings. "Can you PLEASE do  
something about them? They keep bothering me, and it's annoying!"  
"Alana, hold on for a sec," said Zak, turning to Wadi.  
She whispered something to him, but Alana, Andrew or Arianna couldn't  
hear.  
"You might be right," Zak said quietly. "But why would he send Nessa?"  
"I don't know," Wadi replied, "but-"  
"Uh guys?" said Andrew.  
"What are you talking about?" Arianna asked.  
Zak sighed. "Before you were born, and Alana was only a couple of years  
old, there was a guy who didn't really like us."  
"His name was Jaspen," Wadi added, and Alana felt her heart skip a beat.  
"We didn't know what he wanted then, and we still are not sure now."  
"He disappeared after our last attack," Zak explained. "That was over 13  
years ago. We thought-We hoped he was gone for good, but we thought  
wrong."  
"Wait, you mean that Victor Jaspen guy?" Arianna asked. "Alana has his  
books, ALL over he room and-"  
"You were in my room? I thought I told you you were never, ever, allowed  
in there!" she snapped, lowering her voice, mumbling, "And it's Victor  
Valentine Jaspen."  
Zak and Wadi looked at each other. "When did those books come out?" Zak  
asked.  
"Don't worry, they're from like 14 years ago," said Alana. "But maybe  
this is a good thing... Maybe he'll finally get to finish writing the  
sequel to-"  
"Alana, where did you get those books?" Zak asked.  
"I don't know, just random places. In case you forgot, we kind of go  
everywhere. What the-" there was a quiet beep, and she took something out  
of her pocket. "Oh my God."  
"What?"  
"He _is_ back," she replied, stunned.  
"How do you-"  
"He's live-streaming, right now, here," she said, tapping the screen and a  
video came into view on the device.  
A man wearing a somewhat Victorian styled suit and jet black hair came  
into view. "...And my new assistant, Angel will be helping me with the  
illustrations, so I'm sure you'll find the book even more eye-catching  
and exciting. Thank you for watching, and I hope to finish the new books,  
and the old ones soon," he said, and the screen turned black.  
"I missed it! I can't believe it... Maybe I can find it online later...  
But-"  
"Well, that was him," Zak confirmed.  
"Well, shouldn't we do something?" Andrew asked.  
"Alana, do you know where he was?"  
"I'm not sure... Emily just emailed me the link so... Maybe if I-"  
"Emily?" Zak and Wadi asked.  
"Yeah, this girl I know who reads his books too.. But that's not the  
point-"  
"Guys, seriously," said Andrew. "There's a huge hole in the wall, and  
Nessa could come back soon. Arianna and I will get the Shamir, you two  
and Alana should go find out whatever you can about that Jasper guy-"  
"Jaspen!" Alana corrected.  
"Jaspen, whatever," said Andrew. "But we shouldn't just be standing  
around listening to Alana have a total fan girl spaz, which I didn't even  
know was possible. Now unless you want him to come and blow up the house,  
go!"  
"Since when did you become the boss?" Arianna muttered.  
"Good idea, Andrew," said Zak. "But the Shamir should be in their tanks  
in the lab... I should probably help, they're not the easiest cryptids to  
handle... Unless you're Kur," he winked and Wadi and Alana rolled their  
eyes.

After the hole was patched up, and the Shamir were put back in their  
cages, Arianna, Andrew, Zak and Andy found Wadi and Alana.  
"How's the research coming along?" Zak asked.  
"Not much luck," said Wadi.  
"I'm pretty sure that was just his house in the video," said Alana.  
"Do you know where his house is?"  
"No... but still. I wonder who that Angel girl was... She's so lucky..."  
said Alana. "I could have seen her face..."  
Suddenly, the screen behind them began to beep. Zak touched the screen  
and typed in a code, and his parent's faces came up.  
"Mom, Dad," said Zak. "Did you hear about Jaspen?"  
"We heard alright," said Doc. "Your sister wouldn't stop calling us about  
it."  
"Do you have any idea why he just suddenly came back?" asked Zak.  
"We had a few theories," said Drew, "but most of them didn't work out. I  
don't think he'd be after Kur... But maybe..."  
"We think he might be after something else. Another power," said Doc.  
"So, what do you-"  
"I'm not sure we should talk about this in front of the kids," said Drew.  
"Wait, do you mean... I-is he after Andrew's and my powers?" Arianna  
asked.  
"Well..." said Drew. "Like I said before it's just a theory, and we don't  
know anything for sure yet..."  
"But we think it may be a possibility," said Doc.  
"But we could be wrong," said Drew.  
"And we still don't know anything about this 'Angel' he's working with,"  
Doc added.  
"Don't worry about it," said Drew. "It's nothing more than a guess."  
"But it could still happen," said Arianna. "He really could be after  
us..."  
"But... Why?" asked Andrew.  
"The only reason we could think of," said Drew, "was because of your  
powers."  
"But... But it's not like we wanted them in the first place!" said  
Arianna.  
"It was just a guess," said Drew. "It's nothing to worry about."  
"How do you know?" asked Andrew.  
"It was just a guess," said Doc. "There was no evidence to back it up. I  
doubt Jaspen has any interest in either of you."  
"Alright, well I think it's time you three headed to bed," said Zak.  
"Dad... It's 5:49," said Alana.  
"Then... I'll go make dinner," said Wadi.  
"Make sure that freak didn't poison anything first," Arianna muttered as  
she and the others followed Wadi into the hallway.  
"Are you insane?" Zak asked. "Jaspen isn't out for either of them, and  
you shouldn't be telling them this even if he was!"  
"Zak, Arianna could tell," said Drew. "Even if we lied to them now, we'd  
still have to tell them eventually. At least now-"  
"Now they're scared to death that some maniac could be coming after  
them."  
"Zak-" Doc began.  
"No, it's not your fault," Zak sighed. "You're right. But if Jaspen's  
really after them, then I need to protect them. I don't know what he's  
planning, but he's probably the worst villain since Argost," he added,  
the name sending chills up his spine. "We didn't know what he was capable  
15 years ago, and we still don't know now."

"Your Grandparents just wanted you to be safe," explained Wadi. "They  
didn't mean to scare you..."  
"Well they did," Arianna muttered.  
"I know it was just a theory," said Andrew, "but still. It makes sense.  
He probably sent Nessa here as a distraction, or to spy on us... Not like  
she did a great job at that... But if he's after us, at least we'll be  
prepared."  
"Prepared for what?" Arianna muttered.  
Suddenly, a dark figure sped by the window.  
"Did you guys see-" Alana began.  
"What was that?" Andrew asked.  
It sped by again, and then it stopped, right in front of the center of  
the large window. She was pale, with hair as dark as night and eyes full  
of despair. She had a small flower tucked behind her ear, poking out of  
her dark hair. Her hands were folded in front of her chest as her black  
wings flapped slowly.  
"Is that...?" Andrew began.  
Arianna gasped, and stared in horror at the girl. "Angel."

**Well guys, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it was well, long. I wanted to put it into separate chapters, but there will hopefully be more "episodes" to come, and I'm probably going to just submit those as more chapters. Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't indent... It just looks weird to me. I know I'm supposed to but I just don't think it looks right... This is over 20 years later, so of course OCs would be involved. Alana is about 15, and Arianna and Andrew are about 13 (yes they're twins.) And yes, I have an OC who's Zak's sister... Her name's Kyra (not like that matters right now) I thought I should include her just in case. Also, if you want to see what any of the characters look like, check my profile for a link to my deviantArt account. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
